


Souvenirs

by tonnaree



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Angsty Poem, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John NEEDS to know what Sherlock went through those two years he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

Souvenirs

Show me your scars  
the ones you hide  
let me trace the paths left  
by pain  
the atrocities written on  
your skin  
let me caress  
the evidance   
of battles won or lost  
and prove  
you are stronger  
in the broken places

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to the Goo Goo Dolls. Specifically "Name," Baby's Black Balloon" and "Iris." 
> 
> One of my favorite lines from a song is "Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far." from the song "Name."


End file.
